


Steven Universe: His

by VanillaFireflies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Steven x Peridot Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaFireflies/pseuds/VanillaFireflies
Summary: Nobody knew why Peridot suddenly disappeared without a word. After finding out about her absence, Steven grows concerned and goes to look for her. However, after she refuses to come back home, he pleads for her return in a way he's never done before, but has always wanted to try...





	1. Finally Found

Steven sat alone upon his bed watching an old episode of Crying Breakfast Friends. He always loved this show since he was a young child and would often watch it with Amethyst, one of the Crystal Gems.

Now he was only 19 years old. Although he was considered an adult now, he still held the same characteristics of his younger self. That was one of the things the Gems always liked about him. He wasn't like any other adult in Beach City, for he was a more bubbly and energetic type of guy with a still-childish personality. The others thought it was what made him unique.

Pearl suddenly walked into the room and raised a brow as if deeply concerned, "you still watch this show?" She asked him kindly. He turned to her and nodded quickly.

"Of course, Pearl! This show's always been a big part of my childhood. There's no way I can let that part of it go." Steven replied.

She giggled lightly and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Alright then... Anyway, listen. I was going to tell you that Peridot's gone missing a few hours ago, and that we need your help finding her." Her sudden statement was unexpected.

His heart shattered into a million pieces when he heard that. Why would Peridot run away so soon without telling anyone? Turning the television off, the boy shot up from his seat and looked the tall Gem sharply in the eye.

"When?" He said sternly as if deeply upset. She shrugged, "I don't know… Garnet went to go check on her about the drill project and found that she wasn't anywhere in the house, not even at the barn or the shore out front..."

Steven didn't know what to do! Knowing his closest friend had gone missing, he couldn't bring himself to accept the fact. He wouldn't believe it for one second, not even once. Walking towards the front door, a menacing smile grew on his clear face. He needed Peridot back home, and he was going to convince her to do just that, one way or another.

"I'll look for her, Pearl. Please, don't worry." He started, " _I'll_ bring her home safely. If Garnet or Amethyst asks, I'm sure you know what to say." And then he was gone without anything more to say, leaving her standing there in the middle of his room with a concerned mien.

Pearl herself could only wonder why he rushed so quickly. Could something be up, or did he want to find her that badly enough to go alone? Sighing, she stood up and walked back to the kitchen to where the other two Gems resided.

Amethyst looked over to her, grinning hopefully. "Well, did you tell him?" She asked. Pearl only nodded.

"Yes, but... He... He said he wanted to look for her alone, so he just... Left." The Gem scratched the back of her head.

Garnet sprang up from her seat with her usual blank expression, "we need to find him. Peridot could be dangerous with the condition she's in and none of us would want him getting hurt if he makes the wrong choice or move around her." Apparently, for the past few weeks, Peridot has developed a serious temper of some sort; one that has become almost difficult to control whenever she got angry.

And every time she got angry, she loses her temper quickly enough to the point where her actions resulted in uncontrollable profuse damage. From nearly destroying the house to almost putting Steven in the hospital countless times.

Nodding in agreement, the Crystal Gems took responsibility and wandered off to find both of the allies, surprisingly, without much success.

Meanwhile, Steven wandered aimlessly around the small city in a desperate search for his best friend.

"Peridot!" He called out, "Peridot, where are you!?" After he then spotted Ronaldo standing by a nearby bench, he walked up to him with a friendly attitude while trying his best to mask his dreadful emotions.

"Hey, Ronaldo!" He greeted. The older boy gave him a wide smile in return as he turned towards him.

"You haven't happened to spot someone named Peridot around, have you?" Steven jumped right to the question.

Gasping, the blonde nodded profusely, "you mean that weird green alien with the cool triangle hair? I saw her standing around by the shore earlier. I tried talking to her in order to get some new information for my blog, but she growled at me and ran off, calling me something along the lines of, 'fleshy clod!'" A shrug, "I don't know what her problem was, but she seemed very upset about something. That's all I got… Good luck finding her, Steve!"

"Well, thanks anyway..." The younger one replied, leaving him behind and sighing to himself. Now what was he going to do?

It had been a few hours when Steven nearly decided to give up the search. Eventually she would have to come back on her own, right?

Turns out he had been wrong about that.

His heart sank out of his chest when he saw the green Homeworld Gem sitting in a corner within the dark corridors of the alley.

"Peri? Is that you?" Steven took a step closer.

" _Go away_!" She suddenly hissed, using her hand to pick up an empty can and proceeding to chuck it at him as hard as she could. When he dodged it, she scoffed and turned away in annoyance.

He, however, didn't let that bother him and only sat down next to her as cautiously as he could. "Everyone back home's worried about you. Why are you here anyway? What's the problem?"

She didn't want to hurt him if she told him the _real_ reason. Peridot then dusted off her shoulders and sat up to face him.

"What do you care? You're just a Steven... You wouldn't understand."

"So? I can try." He giggled at her and leaned in a little closer.

She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes, "it's stupid, really. Just leave, you shouldn't even be around me in the first place!"

"But I like you... I still respect you no matter the situations you go through. I'm always here to listen and help." Steven placed a hand on her shoulder but she roughly shoved him away.

"I said, leave me alone! What part of that do you not get!?"

Gosh, she was so beautiful when she was upset. Steven wondered how he would get her to come back to him, back to the Gems. He needed her by his side again; he knew he'd do anything it would take to fix all this.

He looked her over as if studying her carefully. The strange thoughts in his brain suddenly grew on him the more he stared at her marvelous slim figure. Her back stood straight whenever she sat down with proper posture, and her rear sat perfectly on anything she would lower herself upon. But that only made him more impressed when his eyes fell on her large, toned thighs. Steven had a thing for big butts when he first saw Garnet, but he now believed Peridot was to be in first place because of the way her hourglass curves fit in with every part of her tiny body.

But now that he began staring at her petite breasts, everything about her officially drew the line. He needed her a little _too_ badly, and he knew he would do almost anything to get what he wanted from her.

_Anything..._

Peridot noticed his desperate stares and tilted her head in confusion, "why do you keep looking at me like that?" She sounded deeply annoyed.

He ignored her and continued staring at her chest. He couldn't think at the moment.

"Hey! You pebble, I'm talking to you!" She then followed his eyes to where they were gazing and quickly covered her chest in embarrassment, blushing brightly as she did so. "My eyes are up here, Steven..." She whined, lowering her voice.

He snapped back into reality, "huh? I'm sorry, Peridot. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just that..." He stopped to look into her eyes, "you're so beautiful, and you have a wonderful body..."

She swallowed hard and felt herself begin to quiver as if terribly scared. The Gem, realizing where this might go if she stayed here with him, couldn't take much more and rose from her feet. Sprinting out of his way, Peridot ran off to find another location to dwell out of fear and confusion. Why was Steven acting like this all of a sudden?

"Wait, come back here! Please, don't run away! I want to help you!" He shouted as he chased after her. They scrambled about in different places until another idea popped into Steven's brain.

 _If I could just get her to run back to the beach..._ He thought, running faster. _I could lure her by the house and for sure she would have to stay_!

Peridot, however, paused to take a break from pacing around the city to catch her breath after about 5 minutes. When the teenager stepped closer to her he couldn't help but lift her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulders and proceeding to carry her home.

" _Let me go, you clod!_ " She hissed as she began whacking at his back and shoulders in an effort to escape, "I told you to put me down, do you hear me!? I'll report this, I swear!" He only held her tighter, squeezing her small waist. She gasped loudly in response. When her constant ranting became enough, Steven looked over to her rear which happened to sit right next to his face.

He then spanked her with a hint of playfulness and she immediately hushed herself. "Don't worry," he began, "I would never try to hurt you and if you think I will, trust me, I won't. I just want you safe, Peri. That's all I really want."


	2. I Just Can't Resist

As Steven gently lowered Peridot down on the shore, she only stared at him in shock, not bothering to try and escape this time.

She decided to go right ahead and say it, "why did you do that?" Her eyebrows furrowed towards her nose.

"What? Touch your butt? I didn't mean to." He replied with a small smile.

" _No!_ " She stood up, "why did you bother to bring me here?"

"I already told you: the Gems are worried about you! Nobody knows why your behaviour's been acting up all of a sudden, let alone why you ran away today without a warning. Will you please just tell me what's wrong?" He stared at her in hope of receiving a quick answer.

Peridot lie on her back, sighing as if her feelings had been hurt. "I just feel ignored and lonely, that's all. It's been who knows how many years and I have yet to receive an answer from Yellow Diamond. Not only that, but Jasper and Lazuli are still gone. They haven't even come back to check up on me. It's like nobody even cares..." She hid her face in her hands, "I just feel like Yellow Diamond wanted to let me experience this planet on my own thinking I wouldn't need any help. She's just ignoring me and left me here all alone to suffer the consequences. I feel abandoned."

"But you're not alone."

"Huh?" She looked at Steven as if he were crazy.

"You're one of my closest friends. Besides, look how far you've gotten now that you're here on Earth. You're a Crystal Gem now for crying out loud, Peri! You've been bonding so much with the others and you're one of Amethyst's best friends! Would you argue with that?"

She thought about all of that for a brief moment. Peridot sucked in her breath, not knowing how to respond. Had it really been like this all along? Did Steven have a point in his statement? Shooting him an angered look, she then said, "that means I've betrayed everyone else on Homeworld if I'm now considered a Crystal Gem." Her answer was short and simple, but not to Steven.

"Who cares? They're the ones who are ignoring you like you said. Ignore them back and forget about em'. For all we know, you might never get to go back up there. They aren't worth your time, _especially_ if they're going to keep neglecting you like that."

"Why is that? Are you saying I'm stuck on this sad hunk of rock!?" Her tone turned salty as she raised her voice, sitting up as she did so.

Steven smiled again, "as hard as it is to admit, yes. It also means that you're stuck on here with me, and there's no turning back with that..."

"What do you- _gah!_ _Steven!_ " Before she knew it, Steven had pinned her to the ground and proceeded to kiss her, but she pulled away from him and tried to slap him. His movements were too quick for Peridot to achieve her actions and he smirked at her.

"I need to make love to you, Peridot... It's all I've ever wanted to do." He whispered seductively into her ear. She raised a brow at him.

"What does that mean?" He nearly laughed in her face.

"You mean you don't know what 'sex' is?" The 19-year-old seemed shocked and appalled. Peridot shook her head honestly.

"Not exactly," she started, "I _have_ heard of it before, but never really cared enough to ask anyone what it really was. I guess it never sparked my interest since I was too busy not caring about it."

Steven gazed wonderfully at her face before she turned away to the floor. He grabbed hold of her chin and made her look at him again. "Well, I can show you what it is, if you want." His tone was somewhat seductive, and for some reason Peridot really enjoyed hearing it.

"Oh, please don't." She suddenly said. He blinked.

"Why not?"

"I can tell where this is going to go, Steven. If you do this to me, I might fall for you and I don't want that to happen yet!"

That statement broke Steven in half. Was she afraid of her own feelings? Did she not like him this way? It just wasn't like her to behave like this, especially towards him. "You can't be afraid of your emotions, Peridot."

"I am _not_ afraid, you little pebble!" She almost stuttered, "I like you as a friend and a friend only…"

"You're saying you're not ready yet?" He said between chuckles.

She groaned, "Not exactly, but..." She stopped herself to take a moment to think about everything. She always _was_ curious to know what intercourse with a human was like. Besides, Steven really liked her enough to want to do this with her. After she finally made up her mind, Peridot's green hands motioned at her body, her fingers lightly brushing against her wide hips, "Do you really want this, Steven?" She said with a defeated sigh.

"Yes, you are all I could ever want right now... Please, let me take you just this once. However, if you're not ready, I understand. I will wait until you are." Steven's brows furrowed into a sorrowful expression.

She returned the smile, "well, you don't have to wait any longer. Besides, I've always wanted to know what it's like. Take me, I'm ready now.."

With that, he calmly scooped the alien up into his arms, bringing her to a large rock at a secluded area on the beach; an area where nobody would hear or see them at all for the moment.

He lightly pinned her against the wall of the rock. She shivered at the feeling of her bare arms being pressed against the cold surface but stopped thinking once he pressed his lips against hers ever so gently. Peridot's emotions were mixed at this point, but all she could do from now on was accept it and relax herself. She would have to admit that she _did_ have slight feelings for the young man, but that only allowed her to completely let herself go.

Before she knew it, Steven began running his hands down her waist and along her hips; caressing every part of her that he could. He wanted to make sure he needed nothing more than to make this moment the best she's ever experienced.

Peridot thoughtlessly puckered her mouth with his and allowed him to explore every inch of her tiny body. His kisses slowly grew more intense as his soft tongue rubbed against hers, making her quiet breaths speed up and grow heavier.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He began to really kiss her as he planted soft butterfly kisses along her jawline before slowly making his way down her neck. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan as she tilted her head back and let him suck on her exposed collarbone. He gently licked the bruised spot and looked up at her.

"Peridot..." He breathed. She only looked into those marvelous eyes of his and grinned.

"Yes?" That strict tone she always held in her voice made him feel funny inside.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She nodded quickly and he allowed himself to carry on with his arousing actions. As he kissed her again, Peridot wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted to try and kiss _his_ neck this time. He accepted this and lifted his head back, feeling the pleasure rising when he felt her smooth mouth against his throat. She French-kissed the sides of his thick neck lovingly and felt his hands trail down to her buttocks. She had no idea what she was doing, but at least Steven enjoyed it otherwise.

In fact, he thought it was cute with the way she performed her actions towards him. She's never done anything like this before, and he liked that.

Because neither has he.

" _Take your catsuit off_..." He whispered lustfully into her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against her cold skin. Her lower regions began to throb; a warm liquid forming in her womanhood. She shook her head, " _make me_..." Her voice, too, was filled with nothing but lust.

Smirking, Steven gave her butt a hard squeeze as he started stripping her from her costume. Once he heard her gasp lightly, he spanked her again.

"Steven..." The feeling she had down there was almost too much to handle. While looking into his eyes, he kissed her nose and she couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I feel strange down... Here..." Peridot pointed towards her vaginal area, a sense of extreme awkwardness beginning to rise inside her.

The teen chuckled, soon turning into soft laughter, "don't be alarmed, that just means you're aroused. It's completely normal and happens to a lot of us."

She felt herself blush a dark pink and remained silent.

"You don't know what 'aroused' means, do you?"

"Not a clue. I don't think I've ever even felt it before..."

"Well, 'aroused' is when you have a particular feeling down in your private regions." He motioned towards her vaginal area and went on, "it simply means you want to have intercourse, or touch yourself. It happens to everyone, even me. I guess it's just a feeling you always get as you grow older." A pause, "and surely you must have felt it before sometime in your life, you just never noticed it. It's either that or you just ignore the feeling."

Peridot scoffed, "I would have noticed it if I felt that way before time. Why do you think I began noticing it now?"

"Maybe because I arouse you."

She felt her eyes widen. "You do?"

He drew himself closer to her, grinning profusely, "well, that's what I'm asking: do I arouse you? I'll be honest and say that you definitely arouse me." A wink.

She paused for a short moment then brushed her lips gently against his own. "Actually, yes... You do arouse me quite much." She pulled them both closer to seize his mouth again. Steven complied to it, giving in and guiding his hands down to her crotch. He gave her vaginal lips a quick rub before stopping after she gasped again. Her liquids were seeping through her costume and that aroused him even more.

There she stood, completely naked in front of him when he finished removing her suit from her body. She began to shiver with delight as her liquids ran down her thighs in a race. Her heart pounded, too, but that was only the beginning.

Placing his fingers at the entrance of her womanhood, he chuckled calmly into her neck. "You're so wet, Peri..." He purred as he began thrusting his so-called "touch stumps" in and out of her. Peridot's eyes widened as she let out several small moans from the intense out-of-the-blue feeling it gave her.

Waves of pleasure shot throughout her figure when he inserted two fingers and rubbed her clit with his thumb at the same time. With his free hand he fondled one of her breasts, eventually leaning down to lick them as passionately as he could. Hearing her moans stiffened him and the thought of doing more to her made him feel better in a way he couldn't seem to comprehend.

As Steven picked up the pace, Peridot gripped his hair; letting out several soft moans in the process.

"S-Steven!" She heaved. He suddenly came to a halt.

"Do I need to please you harder?" Steven went down to his knees and immediately began teasing her clit with his soft tongue.

" _Spread your legs_..." He suddenly hissed with ease. Within seconds she obeyed and opened her short green legs shoulder-length apart.

Her blush and the feeling she was getting from this was all too much for her but yet she loved what he was doing to her all at once. Slowly, she ran her fingers through his curly black hair; they were both sure her moans could be heard throughout the entire city. He didn't care at all if anyone were to hear or not and neither did she.

Steven inserted both fingers inside of her a second time, this time sticking them in fully as his tongue dominated her, swirling around and flicking up and down her small clitoris, causing her moans to do nothing but grow louder and pass through his ears like his favorite song; seeming to be stuck on repeat.

Then something began to grow inside Peridot's lower region. It was a feeling she's sure has never been felt before. It almost felt like she needed to urinate when he began swaying his fingers gently over her G-spot in a "come here" motion.

"Ahh, Steven... I-I'm gonna!" She felt like she couldn't hold it in anymore and once he pulled his fingers out and leaned backwards, the Gem squirted a clear fluid all over the boy's face. She couldn't handle the feeling the orgasm gave her to the point where she gave in and fell to the sandy ground, letting out many small moans from it. He thought it was cute the way her body shivered, leaving him to want to make her shake even more.

Steven wiped his face with his hands and grabbed her large butt once again. "Get on your knees, I'm not done with you yet!" She slowly rose herself to her knees and held onto his shoulders, more fluid flowing out of her and running down her thighs in a fury.

After she came, Steven revealed his erect member and stood up. "Suck..." He said in a sweeter tone in which she fell apart over. She didn't know how to react in this situation. Her eyes travelled up to his and he blinked down at her.

"Do whatever you'd like to it. You'll figure it out once you put your mouth on it." He said kindly, earning another shiver from her as she stared at it with thousand-mile eyes. Carefully, Peridot wrapped her small green hand around the shaft and gave it a gentle squeeze. Steven felt himself gasp in the smallest voice he's ever had when he watched her put her lips up to the tip; slowly licking and giving him soft, slow strokes with her hand.

She started to really pleasure him when she inserted his large member halfway into her mouth. She sucked as she swirled her tongue around the head and as she fondled one of his testicles, Steven felt like he truly was in Heaven.

"Mmm, Peri... Ah, yes!" For her first time, she was doing a pretty impressive job. He moaned aloud when she sucked him at a faster pace and proceeded to deepthroat him. Her deepthroats went beyond his limits and soon enough he found himself gasping for air and slowly started thrusting into her mouth. He knew she was giving him the best feeling he's ever had.

Peridot then stopped after about 5 minutes of endless pleasing and he lie on the ground. He told her to turn around so her rear was to face him and to get on top of him in that exact position. She did as she was told and soon enough they found themselves in the 69 position, a position Steven's always been curious about.

As she bent over to seize his member again, she felt him give her buttocks a rough squeeze, followed by a gentle _**smack!**_ "You have a pretty nice butt, Peridot." He said to her. She could only blush as a response without words needed to say anything more.

She would have to admit that she enjoyed the spankings he gave her every now and then. That was only the start of it when she suddenly felt his warm tongue slide against her moist vaginal lips. Quickly and gently, he licked up her sweet juices and teased her clit with his fingers. She let out the softest moans as she continued to run her tongue up and down his thick member, placing her palm around it and giving it quick, blissful strokes in time with the playful rubbing he was putting on her.

Steven thrusted his tongue in and out of her entrance; sucking on her anal regions and flicking his tongue against her only made the Gem's actions towards him grow more intense by the minutes.

"Steven..." She softly moaned his name. He shivered at the sound of her voice. She removed herself from his mouth and sat atop his stomach, her back facing him. As she began gently grinding against his member, his quiet groans greatly encouraged her to entirely give her body to him.

And that's exactly what she did.


	3. His

Before she could make the first move, Steven sat up and placed his mouth on hers, kissing her with a strong passion. He then realized he was still clothed and quickly stripped down until he had absolutely nothing on.

The sight of him made her lose all sense of focus as her eyes remained glued to the pink circular gem stuck on his belly; her mind distracted by nothing but the thoughts of lust and how good her own body's about to feel.

Steven kissed her a second time and lay her down on the sand. The cold, rocky feeling of it rubbing against her back made her come to love the feeling, but she never knew why. Their tongues intertwined; wrestling for dominance. He softly sucked on her blue muscle, followed by a sweet biting of her lower lip and licking the inside of her mouth, his tongue trailing across her bottom teeth.

"Are you ready now, Peri?" He asked as the tips of his fingers ran themselves down her thighs and up the sides of her waist. Peridot, after giving him a slight nod, spread her legs apart as far as they could go. "Yes. Please, be gentle..." She whined cutely with a small grin.

"I'll be gentle, I promise..." He said when he first met her that he would never hurt her and Peridot herself always saw that in him every time he even looked at her. To him, she looked like the kind of person who always liked it rough. He shook the thoughts away and put the tip of his member up to her entrance. Guess he would have to find that out for himself...

The teen rubbed at her entrance with his "reproductive rod", as Peridot often referred to it at times. She began breathing heavily. She felt like she's never been this moist before, and she loved it. Steven slowly pushed the head of his member into her. Somehow she didn't feel a thing, but after he pushed himself halfway in, all she felt was pain.

"Gah... Ngh..." She heaved as she pushed against his arms. She never thought it would hurt _this_  bad! Signaling for him to start moving, the boy thrusted as gently as he could in and out of her. All he felt was immediate pleasure.

She was tight - very tight. It almost felt weird to the point where he felt like stopping but his urges were so intense by now that he just couldn't bring himself to actually stop. He almost wanted to break her. It seemed that her emotions were saying the same thing.

"O-oh, Peri... You're so t-tight..." He moaned as he picked up the pace. Peridot bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out, but was immediately distracted from the pain with smooth, butterfly kisses to the neck and lips. As the minutes passed by, she was now caught in a series of pleasurable waves that shot throughout her petite figure. Steven almost couldn't control himself as he pulled out halfway and forcefully rammed himself back in. With that, Peridot let out a loud, shaky moan instead of a deep cry of pain. She almost felt like she was enjoying this a little _too_ much.

In fact, she was starting to enjoy it more now. "Harder..." She begged, followed by several moans that turned out softer as he continued to pound her with a speed as fast as a cheetah could run. Peridot wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper with every move he made. The Homeworld Gem let out an erotic, deep moan, arching her back and tilting her head up while she shut her eyes tight. Steven loved the way her small breasts bounced up and down in time to his thrusts; he suddenly placed his hand on her left one and gently massaged it in light circles.

He motioned towards her possibly still-throbbing clitoris, "rub it..." He growled at her, making her shift a trembling hand down to her crotch and proceeding to stroke the tiny, fleshy button in a circular motion. When she felt his eyes on her, she rubbed herself at a slightly faster pace while moaning profusely. Pounding her harder, Steven grabbed her arms and harshly pinned them above her head, making her lower regions shiver as she gave him a pouting look.

"Stop! Steven, stop! Please!" She suddenly cried out. Was he hurting her already?

He slowly pulled out, his dark eyes brightly burning with concern. "Are you alright?" She didn't look like she was in any sort of pain at all.

"Oh, I'm far from alright." Her tone... The seductiveness came out from nowhere. Peridot pushed him to the floor and got on top of him. "I want to try something if it's okay with you, of course." Her body seemed to glow.

Steven, realizing what she wanted to try, grinned and lay flat on his back with his legs slightly spread apart. She crawled onto his stomach and began grinding against his rather large member. Steven moaned softly; she was still soaking wet.

Peridot grabbed hold of him and slid him inside her vaginal area. Before he knew it she had already started bouncing up and down on top of him. Steven held onto her hips, pleading for her to pick up the pace in which she gladly gave into. Bending over, Peridot further spread her legs and rocked her hips up and down as quickly as she could. This lasted for about 10 minutes and the more time went by, the faster and harder she moved herself against him. She felt a heated pleasure take over her body as she moaned out several times, eventually stopping to let him thrust into her once more.

"Steven!" She cried out as he grabbed her buttocks and rode her with all his might and energy, slamming against her with brutal force; causing her emotions to stir and uprise towards her climax. Intense butterflies began to form in her stomach. She needed more of him.

As time ticked by, he held her up against the large rock and continued his actions towards her from behind. The green being craved for him to release himself inside of her as she teased her clit again without thinking of ever stopping once. She almost felt dizzy from the feeling that now overrode her entire body; soon riding against him again in time to his heavy pumping.

"Peridot..." Steven heaved, "I'm gonna!" His member throbbed. There was something inside of him and it wanted out. Steven couldn't control himself as he grabbed hold of her soft blonde hair and thrusted into her as hard as he could. He enjoyed hearing her moans become shaky and dry while he rode against her. The pleasure soon came to an end and Steven's mouth opened in a silent scream as jets of cum shot out from his member and into her vaginal regions.

Peridot shivered and gasped lightly at the sudden warm feeling of his essence leaking all over her. Once he roughly pulled out, her body heated up as she, too, came heavily in an instant and all over his member as he gently but quickly rubbed it against her clit. Her legs gave in and to the ground she collapsed in a dreary daze, her figure shaking and trembling in every part of her body.

Steven was still breathing harshly as if he had just finished running a marathon by the time he lay next to her and gently pecked her on the cheek. "Peridot..." He said to her, making her shift her head towards him.

"How was that?" He asked in between breaths. She only gave him her hand in response since her voice was too weak to work at the moment. Chuckling, Peridot then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug which made him smile softly and embrace her as if he were going to never see her again. He, too, held her hand tightly in return.

"I promise I won't ever leave like that again," she tried to keep her already hoarse voice from cracking, "I'll admit I overreacted a little by doing so. But you made me realize that those... _Clods_ are definitely not worth my time like you said. I can't go on worrying about one single response from someone who doesn't seem to care anymore." Somehow Steven appreciated that remark.

"You know what else?" That certain honey-like sweetness came back to her tone once more.

He looked into her eyes.

Peridot's voice lowered to a calm whisper, holding him close and telling him the words he needed to hear from the beginning: "I love you. Not just as a friend, but more than that. I mean it this time."

"I've always loved you just the same, Peri."

"Good. I'd like to stay on Earth with you for as long as it takes." She grinned at him.

Now drowning in nothing but ecstatic, lovesick emotions that caught him in a frenzy, Steven tenderly kissed her as a way of telling her that he would keep her forever. In her mind she also wanted that just as much as he did.

The boy then gasped, realizing it was getting a little late and fearing the Gems were already deeply worried about the both of them. _Hopefully they didn't think I ran away, too_... He thought as he stood up and dressed himself. "We should probably get home now. You should put your-" He looked over to see Peridot already half-asleep and unable to get up. _I think I made her feel a little_ _ **too**_ _good_... Sly chuckles left his mouth after bending down to try and wake her with gentle shakes on the shoulders with success.

"Nyeh..." She squeaked as if mildly irritated with him. "Get your clothes back on, Peri. I'll carry you home if you're too tired to walk." A soft glare entered her eyes as she nodded in response and when she was done pulling herself together, he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style back to the house where, surprisingly, everyone else was waiting and talking amongst one another about both of them.

"We can't give up, Pearl!" Garnet started to say, "it's been over three hours and neither of them have shown up. I'm very worried now, and I say we need to keep looking."

"Yeah, P! I still think we should keep giving them more time, though. They'll be back before you know it!" Amethyst blurted out with a mouthful of food as usual. Garnet rolled her eyes at that.

Pearl was about to argue against them when the front door suddenly flung open. There, the one they've been searching hours for, stood on his feet with an exhausted Peridot curled up, eyes struggling to stay open in his arms. They all ran towards them out of the blue and gave them both a group hug.

"Steven, Peridot! You guys came home!" Amethyst exclaimed with joy, "we thought you got in trouble or something, Steven!"

"Where have you two been?" Pearl asked with her usual motherly tone.

"Oh, I just needed to soften her up again before I brought her home." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. She raised a brow at that response, obviously unclear of what he meant by that. "We just had a serious talk for a while, that's all." He finished with a reassuring grin that almost looked too nervous, making his statement somewhat believable to her now.

The teenager trotted up to the couch when Peridot stopped him. She struggled to get out of his arms.

"I think I can walk now, thank you." She said with muse. He raised a brow and let her go, watching as she tried her best to make her way to the couch but instead fell to the floor again. She was still unable to walk because of how sore she had quickly become.

"Gosh, Peri, you alright?" Amethyst asked as she knelt down beside her. Her concerned expression turned into a light grimace, "ugh, why do you both smell like sweat and bodily fluids?" She then plugged her nose and scowled at the air. Garnet immediately knew what _really_ happened just by hearing that question. But, however, since she possessed future powers, she knew from the start that Steven was planning on not only finding her and bringing her home, but doing something else that would cause Peridot to act like this and would take nearly three hours to do. She gave him a small smile, knowing exactly what the two have been up to this whole time. Gladly enough neither of the group had heard the sounds, though.

Steven, feeling his eyes go wide at that, fell silent and slowly slipped into the bathroom where he went to clean himself up. Peridot only lay there, falling asleep as her eyes failed on her. Amethyst carried her to the couch and chuckled quietly at the snoozing Gem. Somehow she also knew what has been going on the entire time as well while Pearl didn't have a clue. His statement earlier still stuck to her and left her to believe it the whole time. She also thought the reason why Peridot was so exhausted was that she's been outside all day, and being outdoors can often make you feel tired according to the taller Gem.

The young boy peeked around the corner to take one last look at Peridot before blushing madly and knowing she did indeed love him as much as he loved her. That was a promise they pretty much made to each other that day.

She repositioned herself on her stomach and let her arm hang down the side of the couch; a grin coming onto her face because of the fact that she suddenly knew he was watching her. He let his smile grow from ear-to-ear as he shut the bathroom door again to take care of himself. That bright pink blush never did leave his delicate, young face.

Another giggle left his lips. He definitely loved her.


End file.
